


7 minutes in heaven ( supernatural)

by GeekGirl28, Mulder676



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirl28/pseuds/GeekGirl28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder676/pseuds/Mulder676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 minutes in heaven for all SPN characters<br/>Fluff and smut<br/>Requests open</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a start sorta thing, tells you what happens. Then you can choose which chapter of which guy they want or just read all of them  
> Enjoy :)

It was a boring Saturday night and no one had anything to do, no hunts, nothing. Dean then had the idea to play seven minutes in heaven. Castiel was intrigued to play, Sam didn't care (as long as you guys were actually doing something) and you protested against it. Later you gave in, knowing that Dean was going to nag you for the rest of the night if you didn't. 

After explaining the rules to Cas, Dean grabbed a bag and dashed around the bunker to collect different items that would represent each of you. Everyone entered Dean's room, sitting on his bed when they did so. Dean entered last, bag in hand and announced  
"Because (name) wanted to play the game so much, she can go first"   
You cursed to yourself and put your arm in the bag as Dean held it with a sly smirk...


	2. Dean FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and reader fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Dean fluff  
> Hope you enjoy

As you dug around the bag your hand came across a large plastic object. You decided to grab it, you pulled it out, in your hand was...  
A calculator? What? You looked up at Dean with a confused look on your face  
"Sam?"   
"No sweetheart, it's me!" Dean said with a wide grin on his face.  
"Why the hell is yours a calc-" you were cut off by being put in the closet. 

'Great, I'm in a closet with Dean and I don't even know where he is' you thought to yourself. As you started looking for a light switch you tripped, but Dean was able to catch you.   
"Sorry" you said feeling blush rise to your cheeks. Although at times Dean drove you nuts, he was brave, kind and HOT. Yes he was, he had gorgeous bright green eyes, short spiked hair and exceptional muscle build. As you stepped out of his hold (and finally found a light) you asked him  
"Why a calculator?"  
"Look at the numbers sweetheart"  
As you looked at the numbers, you saw they were '3.14', the mathematical numbers for pie, Dean's favorite food.   
"That's really smart" you thought aloud  
"You and Sam aren't the only geniuses around here" Dean said knowing that this impressed you.

Locking eyes, not thinking, you grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. It was an enjoyable kiss, Dean had soft lips (and an even better tongue, after you granted him access). Even though he was surprised you made the first move, he lifted you up, wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, Dean spun you around and pinned you into the wall. 

Your hands wandered down to his chest, over his chiseled abs and over his semi-erect manhood. He groaned in your mouth and tugged at your shirt.   
"This has to go" he said, panting  
"Only if yours goes too" you replied seductively. After you two lost your shirts, your hands roamed around each others bodies, his stopped to knead your breasts a couple of times even though it was through the fabric of your bra. 

Like all goods things, it had to come to an end. That end was Sam telling you your time was up, opening the doors and shielding Castiel's eyes as his mouth fell agape at the sight of you two. Dean let you stand up and you both put your shirts back on.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Sammy" Dean grumbled  
"Hey, your time was up. Ok?"  
After you walked out, Sam lowered his hands from Castiel's eyes.  
"What happened?" The angel asked, confused  
"You don't need to know" the younger Winchester replied...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a smut, as well as fluff and smut for Sam and Castiel.


	3. Dean SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x reader smut

As you dug around the bag your hand came across a large plastic object. You decided to grab it, you pulled it out, in your hand was...  
A calculator? What? You looked up at Dean with a confused look on your face  
"Sam?"   
"No sweetheart, it's me!" Dean said with a wide grin on his face.  
"Why the hell is yours a calc-" you were cut off by being put in the closet. 

'Great, I'm in a closet with Dean and I don't even know where he is' you thought to yourself. As you started looking for a light switch you tripped, but Dean was able to catch you.   
"Sorry" you said feeling blush rise to your cheeks. Although at times Dean drove you nuts, he was brave, kind and HOT. Yes he was, he had gorgeous bright green eyes, short spiked hair and exceptional muscle build. As you stepped out of his hold (and finally found a light) you asked him  
"Why a calculator?"  
"Look at the numbers sweetheart"  
As you looked at the numbers, you saw they were '3.14', the mathematical numbers for pie, Dean's favorite food.   
"That's really smart" you thought aloud  
"You and Sam aren't the only geniuses around here" Dean said knowing that this impressed you.

Locking eyes, not thinking, you grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. It was an enjoyable kiss, Dean had soft lips (and an even better tongue, after you granted him access). Even though he was surprised you made the first move, he lifted you up, wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, Dean spun you around and pinned you into the wall. 

Your hands wandered down to his chest, over his chiseled abs and over his semi-erect manhood. He groaned in your mouth and tugged at your shirt.   
"This has to go" he said, panting  
"Only if yours goes too" you replied seductively. After you two lost your shirts, your hands roamed around each others bodies, his stopped to knead your breasts a couple of times even though it was through the fabric of your bra. 

Like all goods things, it had to come to an end. That end was Sam telling you your time was up, opening the doors and shielding Castiel's eyes as his mouth fell agape at the sight of you two. Dean let you stand up and you both put your shirts back on.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Sammy" Dean grumbled  
"Hey, your time was up. Ok?"  
After you walked out, Sam lowered his hands from Castiel's eyes.  
"What happened?" The angel asked, confused  
"You don't need to know" the younger Winchester replied...

*****

Later that night, after the game ended, you decided to give Dean a little visit, knowing that the visit will leave you both happy. Once he saw you, a massive grin swept across his face. 

"Well hello" Dean said suggestively. "I just came in so we could finish what we started earlier" you said closing, locking the door and walking towards his bed that he was seated on.  
"If that's ok with you, of course" you quickly added, now uncertain with what you just said.   
But hey! We're talking about Dean Winchester here. 

"That would be my genuine pleasure" he exclaimed grabbing your ass and pulling you on top of him. As he did so, a shriek managed to escape your mouth. After he heard you, he chuckled, therefore earning a giggle from you.  
"Where were we, before our time was up?" The older Winchester asked  
"I know" you said, before taking your shirt off and tugging at the bottom of his.   
"Oh yeah, now I remember" Dean added, before taking his own shirt off. 

After you two made out a bit more and lost more items of clothing, you were both finally naked. Dean rolled you over, so he was above you, and you were on your back. When he did, you finally realized the situation and covered your chest with your arms.  
"None of that, you're beautiful" Dean said as you lowered your arms and he lowered his eyes. You grabbed his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

He started kissing down your neck, past your collarbones and down to your breasts, where he started sucking. You groaned as your core stated to heat up, becoming wet. He started kissing lower, lower, until he was at your folds, he spread your legs and licked a stripe up your slit, giving you a jolt of pleasure. 

Groans and moans escaped your mouths as he worked his tongue. He added in two fingers making the moans even louder. As he started licking your clit and moving his fingers faster, you felt you climax getting closer. You couldn't take it, you came all over his fingers. He licked them, then licked you dry. 

"Now fuck me" you demanded  
"Well aren't you eager!?" The older Winchester responded  
"Wait" he said, reaching over to the bedside table  
"I'm on the pill, you don't need that" you informed him.  
"Great, that means I get to fuck you raw"  
Lining himself up at your entrance, he pushed in, his size exceeding expectations. 

His thrusts were a bit slow at first, but then he sped up. You could see a sheen layer of sweat on both your bodies and your breathing was becoming ragged. He adjusted, after he did, he hit your g-spot every time. Both of your climaxes were coming closer and his thrusts were becoming more erratic by the second. Your orgasm hit you. With a few more thrusts, Dean it his as well. You felt his hot seed gush into you, he pulled out and laid next to you, both of you panting.

"We are definitely playing 7 minutes in heaven again" you said  
"As long as we're partnered together" Dean replied, pulling the covers over both of you and wrapping his arms around your waist  
"Amen" you agreed cuddling Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, there are both fluff and smut coming up for Sam and Castiel.   
> Criticism and requests are welcomed


	4. Sam FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x reader fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy

Digging around the bag, you came across a soft plush toy. After you pulled it out, you could see it was a moose.  
"Of course, this is Sam" you said happily, because you had been developing a crush on him.   
"Correct" Dean said with a slight bit of disappointment in his voice. 

Both you and Sam stood and started heading towards the closet. Dean then got impatient ('of what, us walking?' you asked yourself) and decided it was a good idea, to push you in instead. You two fumbled in, the doors slammed shut and you accidentally fell onto Sam.  
"Oh shit, s-sorry" you managed to fumble out, while feeling your cheeks heat up.  
"Hey, no worries..." Sam replied, helping you up.   
"I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz" you apologized, once again  
"Well you're one hell of a cute klutz" Sam replied. You blushed harder.

Then he did something you would've never imagined. He kissed you.   
"After that, I think I should be a klutz more often" you said, astounded  
"Your my klutz" he said, kissing you and picking you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist.  
"No one else's" you replied, hungrily kissing him. You then took your shirt off, revealing your (color), (lace/silk) bra. 

"Wow" he said, looking at your beautiful figure. You were then interrupted by Cas knocking, and saying your time was up. Both of you heard Dean say  
"You're supposed to burst in and surprise them, not knock and politely let them know"  
"I'm knew to these games" Castiel replied, slightly offended. Sam passed you your shirt, you put it back on and both of you headed out of the closet to continue the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request stuff and critisise me :)


	5. Sam SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really just a smutty story, with Sam, whilst playing 7 minutes in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Sorry for any typos, I hate making mistakes in my work

Digging around the bag, you came across a soft plush toy. After you pulled it out, you could see it was a moose.  
"Of course, this is Sam" you said happily, because you had been developing a crush on him.   
"Correct" Dean said with a slight bit of disappointment in his voice. 

Both you and Sam stood and started heading towards the closet. Dean then got impatient ('of what, us walking?' you asked yourself) and decided it was a good idea, to push you in instead. You two fumbled in, the doors slammed shut and you accidentally fell onto Sam.  
"Oh shit, s-sorry" you managed to fumble out, while feeling your cheeks heat up.  
"Hey, no worries..." Sam replied, helping you up.   
"I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz" you apologized, once again  
"Well you're one hell of a cute klutz" Sam replied. You blushed harder.

Then he did something you would've never imagined. He kissed you.   
"After that, I think I should be a klutz more often" you said, astounded  
"Your my klutz" he said, kissing you and picking you up, wrapping your legs around his waist.  
"No one else's" you replied, hungrily kissing him. You then took your shirt off, revealing your (color), (lace/silk) bra. 

"Wow" he said, looking at your beautiful figure. You were then interrupted by Dean wolf-whistling on the other side of the door. Sam looked up, realized a vent and quietly took it down. He jumped up and was able to get inside of it, he reached down for your hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?" You whisper-shouted.  
"Making sure Dean doesn't eavesdrop, also, we're finishing what we have started." He said with a devilish grin. You decided to leave your shirt, so when Dean opened the closet door, that's what he found. You were able to grab onto Sam's hands because of his long arms. 

Once you got into the vent, both of you started crawling towards Sam's room.  
"This should be it." Sam said, kicking down the vent. You saw him jump down, he reached for you to jump.  
"Are you fucking crazy?! I can't jump" you quietly yelled at him  
"I'll catch you, I promise." Sam said with so much sincerity in his eyes, you had no other chance, but to trust him. As you jumped down, Sam caught you, bridal style. 

"I'm glad you trust me" Sam said with a joyful smile. Instead of responding with words, you just locked your lips with his. Sam laid you down on his bed, shut his door completely, and locked it. Walking towards you, he started unbuttoning his shirt, once it was off, you could see his toned, muscular torso. You almost shivered at what you saw, you propped yourself up on your elbows, undid your bra and threw it across the room. 

Sam stared at your breasts and then kissed you, passionately and hungrily. He started kissing your neck nibbling at sensitive spots. He got lower, past your collarbone and onto your breasts. Moans escaped your mouth as he teased the sensitive bud. You tried to bite them back until Sam said  
"Let me hear those beautiful sounds of yours." So again, you started moaning. 

He stopped, you almost whimpered at the loss, until he started kissing lower and lower. He undid your jeans and then took them, and your underwear off in one swift motion. He licked a long line up your slit, you moaning in response. Sam then added a finger, then another, scissoring you, still sucking on your clit. He pumped his fingers in and out, still working that magnificent tongue of his. 

As he worked harder and harder, you got closer and closer to an orgasm.   
"Cum for me" he said. That was enough to push you over the edge, and it did. You screamed his name and as you came down from your high, he licked every last drop off what you had given him. 

"I seriously need you now" you demanded, through pants. He pushed his jeans and boxers down. He was a big guy, but you didn't expect him to be loaded like this! Shit!  
"Where are your condoms?" Sam asked  
"No need, I'm on the pill" you replied. You saw a sly smirk pass over his face, as he pushed you up against the pillows a bit. Ready at your entrance.   
"Great. I hate that rubbery shit." Was his only reply as he finally pushed in, causing you both to groan. 

He started off slow, careful with you, because of his size. You grabbed his hips, urged him to move faster, that's what he did. With his length, the younger Winchester was able to reach your g-spot with every trust. You pulled him down into a long, heated kiss. After you broke the kiss, his thrusts became more erratic. You were close, you were telling him, he was too.   
"So tight" was all he said, no actual words were formed from you though.

After a few more thrusts, you came all around him, shortly after that, he did too. Both of you rode out the waves of pleasure, slowly coming down from your release. Panting, he slowly came out of you and laid beside you. You pulled the covers over both of you, snuggled into each other, ready to drift to sleep, until you heard Dean say  
"We still need to finish our game." With a hint of amusement in his voice. Both of you ignored him and decided to sleep instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? Criticism? They are more than welcome


	6. Castiel FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 7 minutes in heaven with everyone's favorite angel Castiel (he might not be absolutely everybody's favorite, but he still his lovable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys. I wanted to post this today because it's my birthday, and I wanted to give you guys a little gift. :)

Feeling around in the bag, your hand brushed something soft. It felt good against your fingers, so you decided to grab it. Pulling the item out, you could see a long, black feather in your hands. As soon as you had the chance to discover it, Dean grabbed your other hand, Castiel's arm and shoved you both into the closet.

You fumbled into the closet and ended up falling on Cas, who caught you. You could feel a heavy blush form on your cheeks. The closet light was already on, so you were able to see beautiful, concerned, blue eyes who belonged to the beautiful angel. As he peered into your (e/c) eyes, Castiel blushed and helped you stand up properly.

Suddenly, he spoke up, nervous yet joyful  
"I am quite new to feelings like these, but ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have found you very attractive. The more I got to know you, the more I liked you. I discovered that you are not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. I hope you return these feelings." 

You were shocked and speechless at first. Castiel took this the wrong way and his smile slowly faded, until you said.  
"Cas! Of course I return those feelings! I'm very attracted to you too and have a crush on you as well!" After you finished, you pulled the collar of his trenchcoat and gave him a sweet kiss. He didn't know what to do at first, but your mouths molded together perfectly and it started to come more naturally.

You parted to catch some air, but as soon as you were both ok, more kisses came. Latching your arms around good neck, you gently slid your tongue over his bottom lip and he gladly gave you access. As your tongues danced together, it became a full on make out session. You put your hands under his trenchcoat, slowly slid it off and started unbuttoning your own shirt, taking it off after you were done. 

Cas looked down at your glorious figure and was amazed. You giggled at how he stared at you, like a puppy at a tennis ball, adorably hungrily. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and grabbing your ass. He started kissing you again but then moved onto your neck, nibbling at sensitive spots. You took off his blue tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he was kissing and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. 

Just as he got down to your collarbone the door opened widely, followed by Dean and Sam. Dean looked impressed and Sam looked surprised. Both of the Winchesters were staring at your body, you could see a little jealousy in their eyes. As Castiel dropped you to your feet, you both got dressed and tidied yourselves up. Dean nudged at Cas, winked at you and whispered to Sam  
"How did Cas get so lucky?!" Sam simply replied with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request, criticize, do whatever you want :)


	7. Castiel SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel x reader smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update, I've recently moved house and still need to get things sorted out

Feeling around in the bag, your hand brushed something soft. It felt good against your fingers, so you decided to grab it. Pulling the item out, you could see a long, black feather in your hands. As soon as you had the chance to discover it, Dean grabbed your other hand, Castiel's arm and shoved you both into the closet.

You fumbled into the closet and ended up falling on Cas, who caught you. You could feel a heavy blush form on your cheeks. The closet light was already on, so you were able to see beautiful, concerned, blue eyes who belonged to the beautiful angel. As he peered into your (e/c) eyes, Castiel blushed and helped you stand up properly.

Suddenly, he spoke up, nervous yet joyful  
"I am quite new to feelings like these, but ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have found you very attractive. The more I got to know you, the more I liked you. I discovered that you are not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. I hope you return these feelings." 

You were shocked and speechless at first. Castiel took this the wrong way and his smile slowly faded, until you said.  
"Cas! Of course I return those feelings! I'm very attracted to you too and have a crush on you as well!" After you finished, you pulled the collar of his trenchcoat and gave him a sweet kiss. He didn't know what to do at first, but your mouths molded together perfectly and it started to come more naturally.

You parted to catch some air, but as soon as you were both ok, more kisses came. Latching your arms around his neck, you gently slid your tongue over his bottom lip and he gladly gave you access. As your tongues danced together, it became a full on make out session. You put your hands under his trenchcoat, slowly slid it off and started unbuttoning your own shirt, taking it off after you were done. 

Cas looked down at your glorious figure and was amazed. You giggled at how he stared at you, like a puppy at a tennis ball, adorably hungrily. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and grabbing your ass. He started kissing you again but then moved onto your neck, nibbling at sensitive spots. You took off his blue tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he was kissing and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. 

You then heard a flutter of wings, and you were in your room. Cas was still kissing you all over. You got down from Cas and locked your door. You then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slid it down his shoulders. Damn! You knew that the Winchesters had toned muscles, but you weren't expecting the angel to as well. 

You started kissing him again and then started getting lower by the minute. You kissed his pecks, got to his abs, licked a stripe down them and got to his belt.  
"I've never done this before (y/n)"  
The angel said shyly.   
"We can take it slow, ok?" You replied understandingly. He nodded, you undid his belt and pushed his pants down, revealing his erect manhood, concealed by white boxers. You could already see pre-cum making a stain on them.

You got up, undid your jeans and shimmied them down. You took your (color) (lace/silk) bra off, revealing your bust. He stared at your breasts, considering you were quite busty. You got back down, slid his boxers off and grinned as you saw his size. The awkward virgin was packed, you licked a stripe up his underside and kissed his tip. 

Taking him into your mouth, the angel groaned, placing his hand upon your head. As you slowly made a rhythm, Castiel started groaning more and more. Because of his size, you weren't able to take him in whole. So instead you gave him a handjob as well as a blowjob. You worked your tongue and hand around him and he came all in your mouth. Licking every last drop he gave you, you stood and pushed him onto the bed. 

Taking your underwear off, his dick became hard and erect again. You crawled upon him and made out more with him. You positioned yourself so your entrance was above the tip of his dick. You slowly came down on him, both groaning. You could feel how his size stretched you and you wanted more of him. 

You came down fully onto him and started riding him, no words came out of your mouths, just groans and grunts. Cas then did something neither of you were expecting, he flipped you over into your back. He started pounding into you. At this new angle he was able to hit your g-spot, a few more thrusts and you were done. You screamed his name over and over until you started coming down whilst Castiel reached his high. 

He came hard, you could feel his warm seed gushing into your entrance. After both of you came down from your highs, you snuggled into him with the covers pulled up. Even though Castiel said he doesn't sleep, you were sure you tired him out enough that he would. Whilst getting to sleep, you were working out that you had just taken an Angel of the Lord's virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request stuff, criticize me, do whatever you want


	8. Lucifer FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hotter in the closet this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is late. I'm still writing a shit load more, there will be a smut.  
> Also both fluff and smut for:  
> All three together  
> Garth  
> And any others you want me to do, just let me know!  
> Lucifer was requested by quite a few people, but the person who have me the idea of him in Castiel's body was Mulder676

Feeling around in the bag, your hand brushed something soft. It felt good against your fingers, so you decided to grab it. Pulling the item out, you could see a long, black feather in your hands. As soon as you had the chance to discover it, Dean grabbed your other hand, Castiel's arm and shoved you both into the closet.

"Hello (y/n)" Cas said with a devilish grin and Lucifer's voice.  
"Lucifer!" You shrieked, not loud enough for the Winchesters to hear. No wonder 'Cas' had been so quiet tonight, he didn't want to give away his voice  
"Wait, where Castiel?!" You nervously asked, concern for the angel building.  
"I'm just taking over his body for a little while, although I much preferred Sam's vessel." the devil replied. You were just praying that the brothers weren't listening from the other side of the door. 

With a crush on the devil and a huge outbreak of courage, you kissed him. Just. Like. That.  
He quickly kissed back, hand on your lower back, your arms around his neck.

Holy shit! He was an AMAZING kisser. He was not how you expected. He kissed passionately and gently, not rough and demanding like you thought he would. You wanted this to last forever, it would have to stop, but that was in five minutes. Considering you were kissing Castiel's vessel, it wasn't quite fair if you undressed him and gawked at his body, because Lucifer would probably get a little jealous. So you decided to undress instead. You took your shirt off and threw it to the side. 

Lucifer stared at your stunning figure, you slipped Cas' trenchcoat off and took his tie off. You brought his lips back to yours and while the pair of you enjoyed each other, his hands crept up to the clasp on your bra. He swept it off and your bare breasts were now brushing softly against the shirt. Your nipples hardened at the cold touch of the fabric, Lucifer pulled you even closer, his hands going straight to your ass. 

You knew that the boys were going to find you like this, they're probably going to think something is going on between you and Cas. You had to tell them, or at least tell Cas the truth. 

The doors than crashed open, only to expose you and Lucifer. You looked back at Lucifer, who quickly came out of Cas' vessel. The real Cas looked down at your half naked body, then to his body, he was only wearing his shirt and pants now.  
"(Y/N)?!" Cas exclaimed, alarmed.  
"I can explain. It just might take a while" you nervously laughed. You then noticed all three of them staring at your breasts. This was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all was good in this chapter, requests are open, I love hearing from you guys :)


	9. Lucifer SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be both fluff and smut for the following characters  
> Team free will  
> Garth  
> Chuck  
> Crowley  
> As these were requested, if you have any other suggestions, let me know in the comments :)

As you dug around the bag your hand came across a large plastic object. You decided to grab it, you pulled it out, in your hand was...  
A calculator? What? You looked up at Dean with a confused look on your face  
"Sam?"  
"No sweetheart, it's me!" Dean said with a wide grin on his face.  
"Why the hell is yours a calc-" you were cut off by being put in the closet, but it was only you. No Dean. What?! How?!

"Hello, (Y/N)" Lucifer. Him. Out of all people. The devil. Your new, crush. That's it, you were falling for the devil. Shit.  
"Oh come on" you protested  
"Not you, gosh. Not you. Thanks Chuck." You complained.  
"Why are you complaining, love?" His cunning voice asked.  
"I'm in God knows where with YOU!" You shouted at him.  
"Hush my dear. I love you too"  
You froze. Your whole body froze. Then you felt something on your lips. Lucifer's lips. They were sweet.

All your senses tingled and you felt his hands grab your ass and fire lit up all around you. You slithered your arms around his neck and dug your hands in his hair. That kiss was heated (I didn't mean to add a pun). Satan sure did know how to work up a storm. And not just with the Winchesters! Or in hell for that matter! His kiss was different to his personality, yet still the same. It was heated, but it was caring and gentle. Not what you expected. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted this (Y/N)" Lucifer stated after you two broke apart.  
"Couldn't agree more" you giggled softly. A bed whipped underneath the pair of you.  
"Lucifer, I don't think this is a good idea right now. This will get you into trouble with the Winchesters, I don't want that. Please, I'm sorry. But we still have a few minutes, so we could umm..."  
"Make out?" Lucifer finished for you. You grabbed him and held your lips together. Far out, you were in heaven with his tender kiss (I just realized what I did.) And you couldn't get enough. You were going to drag this seven minutes a little longer than expected. 

His hands crept up from the small of your back to your bra and your shirt was soon gone, his followed soon afterwards. 

What followed (in this order) was:  
Your bra  
Your pants  
His pants  
Your panties (even though I hate the word panties)  
His boxers. 

You were lying stark naked underneath him, his face at your womanhood.  
"You ready?" He asked  
"As I'll ever be" you quickly responded. He licked a stripe up your entrance and started sucking your clit. Moans escaped your mouth as you felt immense pleasure. Nerves bundled up in your stomach, as release drew closer. His teeth grazed against the skin, tongue dancing within your juices. He then inserted two fingers pumping in and out, in and out. You finally reached your climax, repeating his name over and over again. He devoured your juices and propped himself so his manhood was teasing at your entrance. 

"Lucifer, don't make me wait any longer for this. Please" you begged him. And with that, he finally thrust in, setting a steady pace. He was bigger than you expected and stretched you wider than any other. You had no idea he would be this good, otherwise you would've confessed much sooner. You wrapped your legs around his hips, hooking your feet to get a better angle. Now every time he thrust, he hit your g-spot a lot easier. 

He started nibbling on your collarbone and sensitive spots around your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck as your orgasm came, with a few last thrusts, his did too. You felt his hot seed gush into you and you were both left happy by the end of it. You wrapped a sheet around your body, covering everything and then got Lucifer to send you back to the bunker. 

"Where were you?!"  
"What happened?!"  
"Are you naked?!"  
Were the three questions asked as you got back.  
"I was in hell. I fucked Lucifer. And yes I'm naked. If you would please excuse me I need to sleep." Was all you said as you headed to your bedroom.


	10. Team Free Will FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been back to school after a well deserved holiday. I'm going to try and post on weekends considering I need to work harder on my studies during the week. I have  
> Garth  
> Chuck  
> Crowley  
> Coming up, any others you want requested let me know, and of course there is going to be a smut to this.

Instead of going through the bag, you just grabbed it saying  
"I'll have all three of you, ok?"  
The men then looked at each other, then at you and grinned, except for Cas, he was confused. "But (y/n), this is not how the rules were explained."  
The angel then spoke up, in a firm tone.  
"Rules-Shmules, who cares? C'mon, let's have a little fun with this. Three men, one woman. Sam and Dean will probably enjoy this. Don't be a party pooper, do this for me Cas, please??"  
You said, pouting whilst saying the last sentence. Dean then picked you up over his shoulder, and headed to the closet.  
"Dean let me go!"  
You said, giggling and hitting his back, as your top half hung upsidedown on him.  
"Not yet sweetheart, c'mon Cas, as the lady said, don't be a party pooper, do it for her at least."  
Dean then said, dropping you into the closet, where Sam stood.  
"But... Um, Dean. You know I'm not custom to human games like these"  
The angel whispered to Dean shyly.  
"We can teach you."  
Dean replied, reassuringly.

Both of them joined you and Sam in the closet and then you started. You started with the younger Winchester. You grabbed him from the collar and made out passionately with him. Then his older brother, he grabbed your ass, a move you expected from Dean. As you left both the Winchesters awestruck, you snaked your hands around the angels neck.  
"Ready?" You asked. Before he gave you an answer, you kissed him. The Winchester's hands roamed your body and started undoing your buttons on your shirt. 

You moaned into Cas' mouth as the brothers toyed with your body. You and Cas came out for air.  
"You didn't let me tell you if I was ready or not." You swore all three of you openly rolled your eyes at Cas' comment. You shut him up and kissed him more as the brothers got your shirt off. Dean was whispering sweet nothings in your ear, while his hands roamed your ass. Sam on the other hand was sucking on your sensitive spots around your neck, making sure to leave hickeys, whilst his hands kneaded your breasts. 

Cas was fighting for dominance with your tongue, you let him win, as his hands landed on the small of your back. You broke apart  
"Is it still better playing by the rules?" You asked him cheekily.  
"Boys, why am I the only one shirtless?" You asked as they took their shirts off, Cas a little nervous at first, you helped him out, took off his trenchcoat, tie and undid his shirt buttons. You bit your lip as all three of them stood shirtless before you, it was like a magic mike show. You wouldn't mind whatsoever if those three became strippers, but only for you. 

"Oh, shit." You muttered under your breath, you made sure they heard you. You were in absolute heaven. You could see slightly pitched tents in all of their trousers. It took you a while to register you had that effect on them, all three of them. You walked towards Sam wrapped your arms around his neck, kissed him, turned around and started grinding onto his crotch. You grabbed both Cas and Dean's belts and pulled them closer to you. You attacked Dean's lips with your own. 

You were earning groans from Sam as he held your hips to rub your ass harder on his clothed manhood. You could definitely feel the effect you had on him. One hand was on Dean's bare shoulder, as the other found its way to Cas' erect manhood. You slipped your hand into his trousers and over his boxers, feeling pre-cum already seeping through them. 

You pulled Dean closer as you pushed your breasts up to his chest, you leg was rubbing against his crotch, earning the effect and moans in your mouth. Cas came closer, putting his mouth against your neck and started leaving sweet, chaste kisses on your jawline, below your ear and on your neck. One of his hands slipped into your bra, feeling the bare skin of your breast, making your nipple erect against his calloused hands. 

There was so much attention paid to you and your body, giving you chills down your spine and heat at you lower stomach. You checked your watch, seeing that the seven minutes was long gone and decided to play hard to get. You walked away from them.  
"Sorry boys. Seems like you won't get to see my party trick after all." You chuckled, pointing to your watch and leaving the boys hungry for more.  
"Did she just quote Bruce Banner?"


	11. Term Free Will SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry about the late update. I have lost many of my works and I've frantically tried to rewrite them.   
> Again, fluff and smut to (in this order):  
> Garth  
> Chuck  
> Crowley.  
> Any other requests, let me know. I might do Gabe and Balthazar chapters but only of you guys want them.   
> Enjoy :)

Instead of going through the bag, you just grabbed it saying  
"I'll have all three of you, ok?"  
The men then looked at each other, then at you and grinned, except for Cas, he was confused. "But (y/n), this is not how the rules were explained."  
The angel then spoke up, in a firm tone.  
"Rules-Shmules, who cares? C'mon, let's have a little fun with this. Three men, one woman. Sam and Dean will probably enjoy this. Don't be a party pooper, do this for me Cas, please??"  
You said, pouting whilst saying the last sentence. Dean then picked you up over his shoulder, and headed to the closet.  
"Dean let me go!"  
You said, giggling and hitting his back, as your top half hung upsidedown on him.  
"Not yet sweetheart, c'mon Cas, as the lady said, don't be a party pooper, do it for her at least."  
Dean then said, dropping you into the closet, where Sam stood, well sort of stood, it's hard to fit a moose into a closet.   
"But... Um, Dean. You know I'm not custom to human games like these"  
The angel whispered to Dean shyly.  
"We can teach you."  
Dean replied, reassuringly.

Both of them joined you and Sam in the closet and then you started. You started with the younger Winchester. You grabbed him from the collar and made out passionately with him. Then his older brother, he grabbed your ass, a move you expected from Dean. As you left both the Winchesters awestruck, you snaked your hands around the angels neck.  
"Ready?" You asked. Before he gave you an answer, you kissed him. The Winchester's hands roamed your body and started undoing your buttons on your shirt.

You moaned into Cas' mouth as the brothers toyed with your body. You and Cas came out for air.  
"You didn't let me tell you if I was ready or not." You swore all three of you openly rolled your eyes at Cas' comment. You shut him up and kissed him more as the brothers got your shirt off. Dean was whispering sweet nothings in your ear, while his hands roamed your ass. Sam on the other hand was sucking on your sensitive spots around your neck, making sure to leave hickeys, whilst his hands kneaded your breasts.

Cas was fighting for dominance with your tongue, you let him win, as his hands landed on the small of your back. You broke apart  
"Is it still better playing by the rules?" You asked him cheekily.  
"Boys, why am I the only one shirtless?" You asked as they took their shirts off, Cas a little nervous at first, you helped him out, took off his trenchcoat, tie and undid his shirt buttons. You bit your lip as all three of them stood shirtless before you, it was like a magic mike show. You wouldn't mind whatsoever if those three became strippers, but only for you.

"Oh, shit." You muttered under you're breath, you made sure they heard you. You were in absolute heaven. You could see slightly pitched tents in all of their trousers. It took you a while to register you had that effect on them, all three of them. You walked towards Sam wrapped your arms around his neck, kissed him, turned around and started grinding onto his crotch. You grabbed both Cas and Dean's belts and pulled them closer to you. You attacked Dean's lips with your own.

You were earning groans from Sam as he held your hips to rub your ass harder on his clothed manhood. You could definitely feel the effect you had on him. One hand was on Dean's bare shoulder, as the other found its way to Cas' erect manhood. You slipped your hand into his trousers and over his boxers, feeling pre-cum already seeping through them.

You pulled Dean closer as you pushed your breasts up to his chest, you leg was rubbing against his crotch, earning the effect and moans in your mouth. Cas came closer, putting his mouth against your neck and started leaving sweet, chaste kisses on your jawline, below your ear and on your neck. One of his hands slipped into your bra, feeling the bare skin of your breast, making your nipple erect against his calloused hands.

There was so much attention paid to you and your body, giving you chills down your spine and heat at your lower stomach, a smooth moan escaped your lips as the boys moved in sync with one another. You tried to pry their hands away, with great difficulty you got them off. You opened the closet doors, ran to Sam's bedroom because he had the biggest bed, it's what you needed right now. 

After the boys followed you they took the hint and moved over to the bed with you, mouths and hands. You got your jeans off, left in your bra and underwear. The boys followed suit and you had to stifle a moan, you bit your lip as you looked at those now semi-free tents. Curse these three men, their pre-cum made you hotter for them. As you sat at the head of the bed you pointed to Cas to come over to you. You pushed him against the pillows, took your bra off and slowly slid down to where his white boxers lay. You took them off him and almost gasped at the sight of his member, it was definitely above expectations. You lowered your head, started sucking and stuck your butt out to give the brothers a nice view. 

Cas placed a hand in your hair, not pushing your head down but just securing it. You found strong hands grab the edge of your panties and took them off you. Sam slid underneath you positioning himself at your womanhood. Dean got the lube, and was ready to penetrate your ass. As the brothers slid in, you moaned around Cas which caused him to moan. Dean was sucking on your neck, and Sam's mouth was around your breasts. Even though the brothers were making you feel good, you wanted Cas to feel good. It was his first time, you made sure to pleasure him. 

You could already feel Sam hitting that special place, he was big enough to get it in the first try. You could feel your climax right around the corner, hit it you like a truck. You screamed around the angel and you were pulsing around the Winchesters. There was a firm grunt that escaped the angel as he spilled into your mouth. The brothers thrusts were becoming rougher, but sloppier. You felt their seed drip into you and down your thighs. 

All four of your collapsed into the mattress. You had a sheen layer of sweat covering your bodies, felt sticky at the genitals and were panting like crazy. Dean went to go grab a towel to wash everyone off but you called out and stopped him  
"What makes you think I'm done?"


	12. Garth FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters seem to be really short lately. Sorry my mind doesn't know what words are anymore

Just as you grabbed the bag off of Dean, the knock of a door was heard. You moved from Dean's room to the front door, saw the distinct Ford Ranchero and was greeted by none other than the adorable Garth Fitzgerald IV.   
"Hi guys, just Garthed a spirit near by, mind if I pop in?" He piped as he gave you an amazing Garth hug.   
"Not at all. We're just beginning to play seven minutes in heaven, wanna join?" Dean said with a smug smirk, knowing you quite fancied Garth.   
"Uh, sure." He said awkwardly. 

Dean grabbed the bag from his room and added an unknown object to symbolize Garth. Everyone reentered Dean's room and the bag was back in your hand. You dug through it until your hand came across a smallish sized container. Retrieving the item you could now see it was a dental floss container, you smiled to yourself and grew a little nervous. It was Garth. Seven minutes in a closet with none other than Garth Fitzgerald IV. You could see Dean's smirk in the corner of your eye. 

"Let's, uh... Let's get this over with?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. You two slid in the closet and awkwardly shared glances at each other, from looking at the wall, to your feet, to his soft gaze. Ahh! You couldn't take it anymore, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him shyly. He leaned in and gently placed his hands on your lower back. You pulled back, giving him a sheepish smile and he offered you one in return.   
"You're absolutely adorable, you know that?" You said, leaning into his embrace.  
"And you know that's one of the nicest things anyone has said to me?" He replied, holding you protectively.

"Well, people are missing out on a hell of an amazing human being." You stated, contently smiling.  
"I love you, Garth." You shyly stated. He looked shocked at first, but a slightly smug smile graced his lips.  
"I know." 

You looked into those bright blue eyes.  
You giggled.   
"Am I missing something?"   
"Sorry lovebirds, you're gonna miss out on a lot." Dean interrupted.  
"I fucking hate you."


End file.
